cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dauntless Drive Dragon/@comment-24229815-20140907092726
Hi guys , check out my new cool DDD georgette deck ! :D i think its pretty competitive against legion deck (already test it couple times), so i hope you guys enjoy it here's the deck list G0 (17) 1x Red pulse dracokid (a really good G3 searcher) 4x Seal dragon crit 4x Tahr 2x Abarara 4x Seal dragon heal 2x Seal dragon draw G1 (13) 4x Malkibel ( so i can break ride early , and i bring 4 of them because in case of RG removal ability like vortex dragonewt ) 3x Perfect guards Rinocross 1x QW ( only bring 1 because i hate deck out) 2x Guard gryphon ( guard support ) 3x Flannel (10k hitter for removal enemy RG ) G2 (12) 4x Hunger hell dragon ( prefer 10k's vanilla than 12k attacker) 3x Jacquard ( dont bring 4 of this guy , because my VG is not always seal dragon) 2x Berger (guard support) 3x Corduroy ( giving pressure to opponent and also works great with georgette) G3 (8) 4x Dauntless Drive D ( awsome re standing skill) 4x Seal Dragon Georgette ( main focus of this deck) Okay , now for the strategy the main tactic of this deck is to use the enemy resources into yours , so the reason why i use georgette is to give the enemy pressure by taking their advantages of their RG's. as you can see , i use 10 crits and 4 Malkibel (limit break unabler) the reason is so i can limit break early and give pressure to enemy as fast as i can. But you guys already know , in these days many player using legion. Many player usually just guard by using his trigger on his/her hand . So they can legion early. in that case , i bring some guard support like : guard gryphon and berger so i dont have to waste my entire hand to guard the attack ( i prefer to keep my damage under 3 until late game). and the other thing about this deck is : isnt using many CB so i dont bring Bellico's and Bromm's which is kinda different from other kagero's deck . and also , almost all unit in my deck are CB free and even so they,re using CB , its only 1 CB. so ,how to use the super attack in this deck is : 1) break ride georgette on DDD , 2) call corduroy and pop some RG and see if your opponent want to superior call a g2 or not :P , in this case , if they actually did superior call a g2 , your georgette is getting stronger and having more advantages . if they choose to not to , well at least you retire 1 of enemy RG by using only 1 CB which is really cheap. 3) attack and use the DDD skill :) , as you guys know , in most DDD cases sometimes you need to discard some of your trigger to use DDD restanding skill , and the worst part is when you discarded some 10k guards and ended up with 2 sheets of 5k guard. so thats why i bring guard support. usually, if my super attack success , usually enemy already wasted about 1-2 PG , or maybe their entire hand is empty. and if he/she said no guard i usually succeed give at least 2 damage because of georgette skill :) well, then i think thats explain well , and sorry if my english is bad thanks for reading :)